Hidden hearts
by xxruthlessxx
Summary: The brothers are keeping secrets from each other. What happens when those secrets are revealed? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Hearts

.

I know I shouldn't.

I know it's against the rules, but I can't _not _see her.

She's so beautiful. Her hazel eyes shine, her sleek figure moves so gracefully, and her hair, her hair that flows so magnificently around her face when it falls from the loose bun. Her smile...its lights up that little shop, and the people who enter it.

Don sighed. He'd been sitting at his computer, reading over the same transcription he had been for at least ten minutes, but he just couldn't concentrate.

Don smiled then. He knew why he couldn't concentrate, it was quite simple really. Leaning back in his chair he thought of the first time he met her.

.

_Don waited in his room for the right time. He knew Leo wasn't going to be happy that he was going out, but he couldn't wait! His book order was in and he just had to go pick it up._

_The hour came and went, and it was time for Don to move. Grabbing his jacket, jeans, and shoes he went for the living room. The lair was quiet, Mikey was off at Aprils and Raph had retired for the night, leaving only Leo up and in the living room for a change._

_"Leo I'm going out, I wont be long" Don said, quickly making a dash for the door._

_"Don, I don't think that's a good idea, you really shouldn't go out alone." Leo said, his voice cutting through the air like a knife._

_Turning slowly Don spoke. "Leo, I'm going to get my book...I'm not Raph, so I'm not looking for trouble, now...I wont be long, may I go?" _

_Leo could see how much Don wanted to go. "ju-just be careful Don." Leo said with a small sigh, and a forced smile._

_Satisfied, Don nodded the ran out the door._

_Once in the sewers he ran for the nearest exit. He didn't have long till the store closed and he really didn't want to have to break in._

_Running the small distance, Don came to the entrance he wanted. Grabbing the rails he climbed._

_With a shove he moved the man hole cover off, then slipped out and into the shadows. He was fully dressed, so he could walk the streets, but he still preferred the shadows._

_Knowing the coast was clear, Don took a deep breath, then walked onto the streets. _

_It was a quiet night. There wasn't many people around, making it a perfect night for a turtle in disguise. Rounding the street corner Don could see the small book store. With a smile, he hurried his pace._

_A couple came out of the small store, they nodded to him, the man tipping his hat slightly._

_"good evening" Don said, before he grabbed the door handle and entered the little store._

_The store was empty, except for the clerk who at the moment was no where to be seen. The walls were lined with shelves of books, every wall was completely covered. The lighting was dim, the dark wood floor was swept, and the matching book shelves were slightly dusty but it suited the little store._

_The books were old, as was the store, but they always had the books he wanted, even if they had to order them for him. Running his hands across the spines, lightly, Don smiled. He'd found this place a few weeks ago, and he was very happy he did._

_Looking around Don headed for the front desk. Seeing his book, Don's face light up with a wide grin. _

_God he couldn't wait to read this!_

_He fingered the book, wanting to just pick it up and read it. Now where was the clerk?_

_"umm, hello?" Don called out, his voice was still a little quiet. He received no answer._

_Securing his hood over his head, Don walked through the ails of books, but still he couldn't find anyone. Surely they haven't left..._

_The sound of a book falling caught Don's attention. Cocking his head to the side, he followed the noise. Peeking around the corner Don saw a young women balancing on a foot stool, placing books on the shelves but books were falling from her arms. _

_"oops" She whispered, pushing some of the hair from her face as she put more books on the shelf, she tried to reach the last book that need to go on the top shelf. Going on her tip toes she reached, but the stool wobbled, sending her towards the ground._

_With a quick movement the young women found herself stopped in mid air. Brushing her hair from her eyes she looked up at the man who had caught her._

_"oh, thank you" She said shyly. He smiled setting her on the ground._

_Her arms still held a few books, but looking at the ground she saw the book she had dropped before._

_"oh" They both said, leaning down to grab the book, but they bumped heads while doing so and ended on the ground._

_She laughed sitting up. Her bright smile stealing Don's breath away._

_Don laughed along with her, rubbing at his head. "oops..s-sorry, didn't mean to..."_

_She was starring at him with wide eyes. Don felt his head, it was bare...no hood._

_"please don't scream." Don said, quickly. Getting up, he moved towards the girl. She inched away, but no scream left her._

_"ummm...y-your..umm, your a-a turtle?" She said quietly._

_Don smiled nervously. "I'm sorry miss" He said, about to make a run for it a hand on his stopped him._

_Looking down, Don stared at her curiously. _

_"no need for sorries...but-but could you help me with the book?" She said, standing to be in front of Don._

_She stood proudly, her hair falling from her bun and into her face, her hazel eyes shining as bright as the heaven above._

_"of course Miss" Don said, smiling._

_"umm, Gabrielle" She said, holding out her hand. _

_Taking her hand Don smiled. "Donatello"_

_The low, dim light of the book store consumed them as they set about putting the books on the shelf, talking as they went._

_Don's book completely forgotten._

_._

Sighing contently, Don looked across his lab table. Under the thick pile of paper sat a book. Smiling, he reach across pulling it from the pile. Fingering the spine gently Don leaned back in his chair.

"hmm, I should go get a new book tomorrow" Don said quietly, turning in his chair and allowing more memories to consume him.

.

_Hey guys! well this was for ALEX it was for her request! she wanted each of the boys to have a girl that they end up hiding from each other. Hope you like it hun! More to come soon. __I'm going to do it so each brother has their own chapter, then kinda mash it up towards then end :) _

_R&R please! They're greatly appreciated! kk Luv ya! Ruth._


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden Hearts 2

.

Mikey hummed as he set about reading his comic book. It was the newest one in his collection, and it was Silver Sentry!

Flipping the page Mikey set about being careful not to damage his newest treasure. His brothers always thought it silly that he treated the comic with such care, but really they were just so...so, so awesome!

The mysteries! The adventures, and the secrets!

Flipping onto his stomach Mikey read the last few pages.

Sighing contently, he read the final page then flipped in closed. He smirked, running his hand across the price sticker that was written in her elegant hand writing.

Smiling to himself, Mikey stood, still looking down at the writing, as he made his way towards his bedroom. Turning the corner he looked up just in time to fall back as Don rushed in is side with an embarrassing squeak.

"Mikey! wha-what are you doing?" Don stuttered, standing and lending a hand to the slightly dazed turtle still on his rump.

"Oh! I'm ya know just reading! heh..." Mikey said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Don nodded quickly, fidgetting in place.

Mikey looked at him curiously. "so what are you doing Don?"

Don's head shot up. "what!...oh just-just going out, tell Leo for me?" Don said in a rushed tone as he made his way towards the lair exit.

"uh where ya going Don?" Mikey asked, tilting his head to watch Don put human clothes on.

"hmm?...oh" Don said, slightly distracted with a blush playing across his cheeks. "just to the book store, I finished my last one"

Mikey raised an eye ridge. "already? Geez Don, didn't you _just _get that one like a day or two ago?"

"so? I'm...I'm a quick reader, and anyway it doesn't matter- now please tell Leo" With that said Don disappeared into the sewers.

Shaking his head, Mikey walked the rest of the distance to his bedroom.

Sigh contently, he jumped onto his bed, fingering the letters on the comic.

She'd given him a discount on the comic, he had been short on cash for it and yet she had flashed him that bright smile, then crossed out the old price to give him one he could pay for.

Leaning back Mikey let the fond memory come to him.

.

_Rummaging through the piles of comics Mikey sighed. Nothing, nothing new. He'd finished his comics over four day ago, and he still didn't have enough money to really pay for any new ones._

_Giving up, Mikey walked out of his room, and started down the hall way. A door oped revealing Raph. He was dressed as if he was going out._

_"Raph?" Mikey said, coming up behind his brothers. Raph cringed turning around to face Mikey with a scowl._

_"wha'?" He snarled. His arms crossing across his chest._

_"uh, where ya going?" _

_"out...and don't ya dare tattle" Raph growled, turning and making his way to the exit._

_"oh ya?" Mikey smirked, maybe he could get a comic..._

_Raph stiffened. "wha' do ya want Mike?"_

_Mikey smiled, bounding over to his brother. "Cash" He said happily. Raph dug into his pocket fishing out what he had. _

_"that's all I got, now if-"_

_"I wont tell! what ever man, go have fun!" Mikey said laughing then disappearing into his room._

_Raph just rolled his eyes then disappeared out the door._

_Back in his room, Mikey tugged on clothing, grabbed what cash he had to add to Raph's then ran out the door. Getting to the exit, his pace slowed._

_Turning sharply he went into the dojo._

_"Leo I'm going for a comic! be back soon!" Mikey yelled into the dojo where Leo was meditating. Leo looked up at him. "Mikey...your not going out alone, you know it's dangerous and-"_

_"I'm not! Raph's coming with! and you know he hates waiting so..can I-we go?"_

_Leo raised an eye ridge, then sighed. "fine, be safe"_

_"nooo, probs!" Mikey yelled then dashed out the door before Leo could say anything else._

_At least Raph was in the clear now..._

_.._

_Getting to the surface Mikey made the dash to the comic store. He had to get there before the shop closed up for the night._

_Sliding around the corner, he smiled._

_It's still open!_

_Grinning like a mad man, in the crisp air, Mikey walked up the small steps to the store. The bell rang out as Mikey entered, alerting the clerk or owner that someone had entered the store._

_Still smiling, Mikey went to the back of the store where the comic he wanted was. Riffling through the piles he looked back to see a girl sitting on the counter with her legs crossed. Her head was down as she concentrated on the papers in her lap._

_She was quite beautiful._

_Her ebony skin in contrast with the light colored tank top. Her dark curly hair flowing in tight rings. She wore large orange hoops that hung from her ears as she leaned over her paper. Her long fingers clasped onto her pencil as it scrolled across the page, her light brown eyes bright and alive. _

_Shaking his head, Mikey grabbed his comic and came up to the front desk where the young women was._

_Clearing his throat he waited from her to look up._

_"one sec" She said, still looking down at her page. Her voice was light and playful, but still strong._

_"sure thing, dudette" Mikey said back, smiling at the girl._

_She let out a small sound then looked up with a smile._

_"what can I getcha?" She said, her smile shining from the light coat of lip gloss._

_Holding up the comic, Mikey smirked. "just this, dudette"_

_She nodded. "call me Layla" She said, jumping off the counter, then grabbed the comic from Mikey._

_"I'm Mikey" _

_She beamed a bright smile then set about pricing the comic._

_Mikey looked down at her drawing book. The page she was working on was filled with doodles and more elaborate work. There were sketches of people- probably the ones coming in and out of the shop-, there was a sketch of silver sentry, but one that really caught his eye was that one of, well, him._

_Not exactly. It was the turtle titan to be precise. It was very detailed, his entire costume was down to a T, and his facial feature showed his bright grin._

_"nice" He murmured, grinning down at the page. Layla looked at him, then down to where he was looking._

_"oh...there-there just doodles.." She said quietly, picking up the pad, and holding it to her chest._

_"they're awesome...I-uh like the turtle titan one, that was sweet" Mikey said smiling. _

_Her eyes brightened. "you like the turtle titan? sweet! he's ma fav"_

_Mikey grinned like a fool. "ya?...heh, mine too!"_

_Layla turned to the bags, and passed Mikey his comic. "twenty five, fifty" She said, her eyes were studying Mikey's face._

_Mikey nodded, digging into his pocket._

_No money._

_"where did I...?" Mikey mumbled to himself as he dug through his other pockets._

_Nothing._

_She was looking at Mikey with laughing eyes, as he fumbled in his clothes._

_"check your hat, hun" She said, leaning on her elbow._

_Mikey stopped then slapped his forehead. Removing his hat he picked out the bills, then looked up. _

_She was starring at him, her eyes wide with excitement. He raised an eye ridge, when she leaned closer._

_"ummm?"_

_"...dude no way" She said in a whisper, her mouth spreading into a large grin. _

_Mikey didn't know what to say really. "umm, Layla? wha'-what are-"_

_She let out a small laugh. "Your the Turlte Titan!" She said happily, clapping her hand together. Mikey was completely dumbfounded, how did she find out?_

_"how? how did you know?" He said in disbelief._

_She rolled her eyes playfully. "oh please, Mikey, I'd know the turtle Titan when I saw him"_

_Mikey laughed out. "dude I have fans!" Layla laughed with him, her smile never leaving her soft face._

_Mikey looked at the girl who had figured it out. She seemed different, and he liked her. "so..uh, now what?...you can't tell nobody!"_

_She shook her head. "I wont...but you have to tell me everything." She said, a hint of excitement in her voice._

_Mikey smiled at the young women across the counter. "sounds awesome"_

_She beamed another smile, before she hoped on to the counter, patting the spot beside her for Mikey to join her. He grinned, hoping up._

_Mikey crossed his legs like her. "so like where do you want me to start?"_

_She looked over at him, her eyes sparkling. "easy...the beginning"_

_With that, the night continued on with the store closed early, as the two lone figures sat upon the counter talking of adventures and favorite comics._

_._

Sitting up, Mikey climbed off his bed, heading out of his room.

He needed to tell Leo, Don had gone out for a new book.

Maybe he should go for a comic as well...

.

_Hey guys! Well what did you think? That's two bros in love now ^_^ Please R&R! kk Luv ya! Ruth._


End file.
